Hidden
by Akira No Mirai
Summary: Orihara Izaya ya tenía suficiente con escapar de la CCG, alimentarse a sí mismo y a sus hermanas. Sus problemas aumentan en cuanto una niña extraña se aparece repentinamente en Shinjuku, su territorio; además, no necesitaba precisamente darse cuenta de que se había enamorado accidentalmente de cierto monstruo. Shizaya, lemon, Ghoul!Izaya, Mairu, Kururi, OC.
1. Prólogo: Miedo

**Hola :) Sé que no he actualizado últimamente, pero les traigo esta nueva idea. Prometo que avanzaré mi otro fanfic de Hetalia lo más pronto que pueda ;w;.**

 **\- Disclaimer: Durarara le pertenece a Ryohgo Narita, Tokyo Ghoul le pertenece a Sui Ishida. Yo solo poseo éste capítulo. -**

* * *

 ** _Prólogo: Miedo._**

—Mierda...— Masculló un pelinegro, mientras corría por las desérticas calles de Ikebukuro a tempranas horas de la madrugada. —Mierda, mierda, mierda...— Realmente estaba nervioso.

La CCG llevaba horas corriendo tras él, y al parecer, no tenían signo alguno de detenerse. Ni él mismo sabía cómo es que su físico había resistido tanta carrera.

—¡Mierda!— Volvió a decir, mas no en el mismo tono bajo de voz. Había tropezado. Aterrizó jadeante.

Luego de unos breves segundos, al fin alcanzó a escuchar los rápidos pasos de sus perseguidores. Se levantó como pudo y echó a correr nuevamente hasta alcanzar Shinjuku, en donde estaba su departamento y territorio que, por cierto, era bastante extenso para tres ghouls. Reconoció en un instante las puertas de su edificio entre la variedad de viviendas altas y trató de entrar lo más tranquilo posible y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Por suerte, el recepcionista estaba totalmente dormido en su silla, así que de nuevo emprendió una marcha rápida hasta el ascensor, presionando el botón del piso en donde su departamento estaba localizado.

Al casi cerrarse las puertas, vio a los hombres de la CCG irrumpiendo estruendosamente en el edificio, despertando con rapidez al empleado.

Aprovechó el tiempo que demoraba el ascensor para hacer una breve llamada de alerta a sus hermanas.

—¿Iza-nii?— Respondió una voz al otro lado del teléfono que fue identificada como Mairu.

—Mairu.— Dijo —¿Kururi está contigo?

—Está durmiendo...— Fue interrumpida por un largo bostezo. —...A mi lado. ¿Qué sucede?

—Algunos hombres de la CCG estuvieron siguiéndome.— Mintió. Claramente no tenía intenciones de decirle que había estado en una maldita persecución.

—¡¿Y tú estás bien?!— Cuestionó exaltada, notoriamente más despierta que antes. —¡¿En dónde estás?!

—Sí, sí.— Afirmó, no tan seguro de su respuesta. —Estoy en el ascensor de mi departamento.

—Ten más cuidado, Iza-nii. Si sigues así, algún día te convertirán en una de "esas" cosas.

—Ya, lo sé. Sólo llamaba para decirles que tengan cuidado, la CCG ha estado bastante activa, y creo que con lo que acaba de ocurrir estarán más en mi distrito.— Informó. —Ni se les ocurra pasarse por aquí. Estén en Ikebukuro, no quiero perderlas de vista.

—Mantente a salvo y nosotras también lo haremos.— Condicionó.

Izaya suspiró. —Tengo que colgar, Mairu.

—Adiós, Iza-nii.— Eso fe suficiente para que la llamada se cortara.

Mientras guardaba su celular y caminaba con falsa calma hasta su puerta, agradecía mentalmente que las cámaras de seguridad en su edificio se implementaran el mes próximo. No se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que trató de encajar la llave en la cerradura de su puerta.

—M-mierda...— Tartamudeó, maldiciendo por sexta vez. Escuchó pasos por las escaleras.

Estaba nervioso, tenía que admitirlo. Dioses como él no eran perfectos, aunque lo pretendiesen ser. Desesperadamente trató de abrir la puerta, oyendo las ruidosas pisadas de los investigadores.

Abrió la puerta y, una vez que todo su cuerpo había ingresado en su vivienda, cerró la puerta sin hacer demasiado escándalo. Se apoyó en la pared, deslizando su cuerpo por ella hasta llegar al suelo en una posición fetal, de modo que se permitió abrazar sus rodillas y enterrar la cara en estas.

Izaya podía claramente oler carne humana fuera del departamento, junto con el sonido de varias personas caminando cautelosamente.

Retuvo el aire y cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, y...

...

Nada. No se oía absolutamente nada.

Se incorporó lentamente y observó por el pequeño hoyo que su puerta poseía. No había ni una sola alma en el pasillo.

Fue corriendo hasta su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, no sin antes agradecer no haber sido capturado.

Esa noche lloró, y como siempre, nadie tenía que saberlo.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¿Debería continuar?**

 **-Akira No Mirai.**


	2. C1: ¿Quién eres?

**¡Hola de nuevo! Antes de empezar sólo quería decir que no tengo una fecha determinada o exacta para actualizar, así que algunas veces los capítulos serán publicados rápido y algunas veces lento. Eso es todo. :)**

 **\- Disclaimer: Durarara le pertenece a Ryohgo Narita, Tokyo Ghoul le pertenece a Sui Ishida. Yo solo poseo éste capítulo. -**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1 : ¿Quién eres?**_

—¡IZA-NII!— Gritó con impaciencia Mairu, abriéndose paso entre el gentío. —¡IZA-NII!— Volvió a gritar, aproximándose con rapidez a su consanguíneo.

—Iza-nii.— Llamó quedamente la mayor de ambas hermanas, Kururi, siguiendo a la otra y haciendo mucho menos escándalo.

El informante se giró para encarar a las chicas con gesto inexpresivo, pero con cierto brillo en sus ojos carmesí. Levantó levemente la palma de una de sus manos a modo de saludo.

Mairu se acercó exageradamente a su oído izquierdo, apoyándose en el hombro del mismo lado.

— _Tenemos hambre._ — Pronunció, tan silenciosamente que por un instante Izaya pensó que si es que no conociera tan bien a su propia hermana, creería que se trataba de otra persona.

—Tendrán que esperar hasta la noche.— Dijo —Falta poco, ya está atardeciendo.— Reparó, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección al ocaso.

De pronto, un grito de cólera llenó el aire. Las personas se comenzaban a apartar, pero Izaya poseía una cínica sonrisa adornando sus fracciones.

—Es mejor que me esperen en casa.— Aconsejó, observando con desbordante emoción cómo el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro se abría paso entre el gentilicio para llegar a él. —Tengo que encargarme de algunos asuntos con Shizu-chan.

 **. . .**

—¿Ya?— Preguntó Mairu, balanceando sus delgadas piernas en el borde de lo alto del edificio en el que se localizaban.

Kururi, opuestamente a su hermana, admiraba desde arriba las pequeñas luces que emitían los edificios más pequeños con fascinación, apoyándose en el barandal de metal con sus manos.

—Son la 1:57.— Informó la menor de las castañas. —¡Ya deberíamos haber salido!— Se quejó, volteando su mirada rojiza en dirección a su hermano mayor.

La otra gemela se giró. —Razón.— Coincidió con Mairu, volviendo a su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

Izaya suspiró. —Está bien.— Accedió —Aunque yo diría que aún es temprano.

—¡Iza-nii!— Protestó nuevamente.

—Ya, ya.— Dijo, intentando calmarla —En marcha.— Avisó, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta gris por donde habían ingresado a la azotea.

Mairu soltó un pequeño grito de alegría, levantándose del barandal y siguiendo al pelinegro, dando saltitos de vez en cuando. Kururi fue justo detrás de su hermana menor, cerrando la puerta de metal tras de sí sin hacer sonido alguno. Bajaron algunas escaleras en poco tiempo hasta llegar al elevador que los llevaría hasta la salida del edificio.

Los tres divagaban en las calles de Shinjuku. Mairu y Kururi caminaban conversando entre susurros delante de Izaya, mientras que éste tenía calavada la vista en diferentes puntos del lugar, esperando ver a la víctima perfecta.

Finalmente, un chico castaño arrastraba los pies en la acera, haciendo que conocer su ubicación fuera una tarea más fácil, mientras que sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello brillaban por la luz que irradiaba el celular en el que su mirada estaba fija.

Detuvo a sus hermanas con rapidez. —Quédense aquí.— Dijo el pelinegro, ya aproximándose a aquel extraño, quien no parecía notar su presencia. —Hola~.— Pronunció con una voz cantarina, mientras se posicionaba delante de él, cerrándole el paso.

Pareciese que el chico estaba a punto de responder en cuanto abría la boca, mas ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Izaya lo tomó como una buena oportunidad para acabar con su vida sin siquiera tener la necesidad de colocarse primero su máscara. En un movimiento rápido, su propio kagune brotó de su espalda.

Un kagune de tipo rinkaku, tentánculos escamosos de color negro brillante que sobresalían de su espalda baja, estrujando al castaño con todas las fuerzas que poseía. Caminó hasta una calle sin salida cercana, apretó su agarre un poco más en el cuerpo como para asegurarse de que estuviese muerto antes de lanzarlo al pavimento. Mairu y Kururi corrían hasta donde se hallaba su hermano mayor.

—Comida~.— Canturreó la menor que, sin esperar invitación alguna, se acomodó en el suelo junto al cadáver.

Izaya rodó los ojos —De nada.— Dijo con sarcasmo nada disimulado, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

La otra castaña se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento. Luego, se unió a su gemela y compartieron el "alimento".

El pelinegro las observaba con sus pupilas rojas brillantes con algunas venas saliendo de ella y córneas negras. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro.

Tal vez la idea de salir temprano no era tan-

—Objetivo localizado.

-mala.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? Sé que está bastante corto, pero apenas sé llegar a las 1,000 palabras.**

 **Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews (Psyche and Delic, Tyrfing Laevatein y Niniel), a los que le clickearon en +Follow (Mitsuki Lina Mendoza, Pau-Neko, Psyche and Delic y SinimegBraginskaya) y en +Favorites (Mitsuki Lina Mendoza, Pau-Neko y SinimegBragiskaya).**

 **¡Tengan un bonito día/tarde/noche! :D**

 **-Akira No Mirai.**


	3. C2: Desconocidos

**¡Hola! De nuevo yo (¿Quién carajos más podría ser? :v). Perdonen el retraso del capítulo ¡Pero ya está aquí! Gracias por esperar.**

 **\- Disclaimer: Durarara le pertenece a Ryohgo Narita, Tokyo Ghoul le pertenece a Sui Ishida. Yo solo poseo éste capítulo. -**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2 : Desconocidos**_

Los penetrantes ojos carmesíes de Izaya observaban con ferocidad al inspector, el cual instintivamente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta pisar una charca de agua opaca, tal vez de las cloacas. Se giró para mirar con rapidez lo que había sentido con la planta de sus botas. Kururi, quien miraba atenta lo que sucedía, aprovechó su descuido como una excelente oportunidad de dejar libre su kagune, un ukaku, cristalizándolo al instante, lista para atacar.

Inmediatamente, los proyectiles hechos de su propio ukaku salieron disparados hacia el aterrorizado hombre.

 _"Novato."_ Pensó Kururi.

Sin embrago, Mairu observaba estupefacta lo que sucedía. Aquellas personas eran totalmente diferentes a los simples humanos que ella solía dar palizas si la molestaban. Estos estaban altamente entrenados especialmente para matar ghouls como ella, y lo hacían todos los días, como si fuera tan normal como ir al supermercado.

Izaya suspiró, aún sin reparar en su conmocionada hermana. —Eso estuvo bastante cerca.— Dijo, tomándole el pulso a la nueva persona que yacía inerte en el asfalto y asegurándose de que estuviera muerto. —De todos modos, acaba de dar el aviso de que estamos aquí. Debemos irnos.— Dio media vuelta, completamente listo para abandonar aquel callejón.

—Pero...— Protestó Kururi, levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia su hermano.

—Ya han tomado lo suficiente ¿No?, yo comeré después.— Aseguró. —Y... ¿Mairu?— Llamó en cuanto se dio cuenta que una de sus hermanas no lo seguía.

—Es mi culpa...— Susurró. —¡Es mi culpa!— Repitió con más fuerza. —Si no hubiera tenido la estúpida idea de salir tan temprano...

—No lo es.— Una suave pero segura vocecita se escuchó. —Es culpa de ellos.

Un desconocido olor a ghoul llenó sus fosas nasales. Izaya se giró hacia una niña de una apariencia que no pasaba los 10 años. Aunque no quisiera hacerlo, recordó que no estaba solo y tenía a quienes proteger, y se vio obligado a activar su kagune: un rinkaku. Aquella especie de tentáculos de color rojo sangre envolvieron a la pequeña sin estrujarla, pero a modo de advertencia. Mientras lo hacía, miles de preguntas rondaron su cabeza, como ¿Qué hacía ella en su territorio? ¿Vendría con más ghouls que él no lograba detectar? ¿Sería aquella una trampa de esos ghouls? ¿O tal vez de la CCG?

Y otra vez, estuvo preparado para lo peor que pudiese pasar.

—¿Quién eres?— Habló finalmente, notando como la desconocida comenzaba a temblar de miedo por su fría voz. —¿Qué haces aquí?— Interrogó nuevamente, sin esperar respuesta de la pregunta hecha con anterioridad.

—M-mitsuki...— Dijo temerosa, toda la valentía que se escuchaba antes en su hablar se había ido casi por completo. —Estoy s-sola.

—¿Sola?— Esta vez fue Kururi quien tomó la palabra.

—M-me dejaron aquí... Dijeron que me escondiera...— Aclaró. —Hasta ahora ellos no regresan.

—¿Quiénes son "ellos"?— El pelinegro cuestionó, suavizando su agarre en la menor, pero aún sintiendo su incomodidad al estar atrapada en su kagune.

—Mis padres...— Miró con sus grandes ojos verdosos hacia otra dirección, como si de repente toda su atención estuviera llamada a observar atentamente el detallado _graffiti_ que se podría apreciar en una de las paredes del callejón.

Izaya pareció comprender la situación, o al menos se veía que trataba arduamente de entenderla.

Todo el lugar calló en un silencio absoluto por algunos minutos, ninguno de los tres hermanos tenía idea alguna de lo que deberían de hacer. Bueno, eso fue hasta que múltiples pisadas se oyeron en el sepulcral mutismo de las calles de Shinjuku, indicando que la notificación de aquel inspector muerto, que logró ver sus rostros pero no vivir lo suficiente para contarlo, había llegado sin ningún problema.

—Es hora de largarnos ¡Pero ya!— Susurró fuertemente el informante, al mismo tiempo que soltaba rápidamente y con cuidado a Mitsuki y la tomaba entre sus brazos, subiendo a un amplio y apestoso contenedor de basura y saltando hacia el techo de una casa de no más que un solo piso. —Corran.— Se giró hacia sus hermanas.

Los cuatro llegaron a la cima de la edificación, escondiéndose tras el pequeño muro que no permitía que los localizaran desde la calle cerrada de abajo. Izaya, quien apoyaba la palma de una de sus manos en el cabello de la niña para que se mantuviera con la cabeza agachada, observaba alerta a través de una grieta todos los movimientos que realizaban los hombres armados, mientras que Mairu y Kururi contenían la respiración.

Uno de los inspectores corría a verificar si el que yacía ensangrentado en el suelo seguía con vida, mientras que otros examinaban minuciosamente el lugar en busca de pistas o algo que diera con el paradero de los ghouls.

—No hay nada que hacer, mas que llevarnos el cadáver e informarle a su familia los hechos.— Anunció con algo de lástima por su compañero caído.

Esa era la parte que no le gustaba para nada de su mundo. No quería escucharlo, pero no podía moverse de ahí aunque lo desease con todas sus fuerzas, los descubrirían si es que huía ahora. Sabía que la matanza tenía que ser normal para él, pero hasta la actualidad, con veintitrés años de edad, seguía sin acostumbrarse en su totalidad. Por otro lado, le encantaba observar lo que hacían sus queridos humanos, pero a la vez infringía un extraño miedo en él.

Los humanos fueron abandonando poco a poco del callejón, y el pelinegro, junto con sus hermanas y Mitsuki, también.

Rumbo a casa.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer y también a quienes le pusieron +Follow, +Favorites y dejaron un review.** **Disculpen nuevamente la tardanza del capítulo, con algo de suerte el próximo estará listo y publicado hoy :D**

 **Espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad, en mi país en estos momentos son casi las 6 pm del 25 de diciembre.**

 **¡Que tengan un bonito día/tarde/noche! nwn**

 **-Akira No Mirai.**


	4. C2,5: Primer Encuentro

**Hola. ¿Me extrañaron?**

 **\- Disclaimer: Durarara le pertenece a Ryohgo Narita, Tokyo Ghoul le pertenece a Sui Ishida. Yo solo poseo éste capítulo. -**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2.5 : Primer Encuentro**_

Shizuo caminaba sin apuro por Ikebukuro luego de una larga jornada de trabajo, que inesperadamente se había extendido hasta altas horas de la madrugada. La luz amarillenta de las farolas hacía brillar su teñido cabello rubio con algunos pequeños mechones castaños. Sin lugar a dudas, este no era su día de suerte.

Anduvo deambulando sumido en sus pensamientos, esperando llegar al departamento en el que vivía, sin embargo, algo, o más bien alguien, distrajo su concentración.

Un hombre de cabello azabache y abrigo del mismo color con partes afelpadas se encontraba justo debajo de la única farola que no estaba encendida. Shizuo lo reconoció al instante, tomando aire y preparándose para encarar a su mayor enemigo.

—Oh, déjalo ¿Quieres?— Dijo Izaya suspirando, retirándose con el dorso de una de sus manos un mechón de cabello negro, pero inevitablemente este volvió a caer en medio de sus ojos. —No hay nadie aquí, así que puedes irte con tranquilidad a donde quiera que te estés dirigiendo y simularemos que esto nunca pasó.

Shizuo estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el aire, pero de todas maneras encontró la manera de responder un simple y quedo: —Ah.

El pelinegro soltó una risita —Cierra la boca, te entrarán moscas.— Se mofó, esquivando una de las señales de tránsito que el rubio lanzaba contra él. —Mala puntería~

—Y así quieres que nos llevemos bien ahora, maldita pulga.— Gruñó, desviando la mirada con fastidio.

—Oh~ Al parecer también se te ha acabado el tinte~— Cubrió su boca con una mano, como si se estuviera aguantando una carcajada. —¡Sabía que ese color rubio no era nada natural!

Shizuo gruñó nuevamente, alzando la cabeza hacia Izaya.

Una perfecta iluminación cortó el momento. Ambos contemplaron como la luz del amanecer se abría paso en el cielo.

—Es hora de irme~ No es un buen lugar para mí cuando es de día.

—Ah, sí.— Asintió el rubio, procesando lo que su enemigo acababa de decir. Vislumbró algunas manchas rojas en la vestimenta de Izaya, y volteó listo para irse directo a casa.

Escuchó un fuerte ruido detrás suyo, al tiempo que figuraba que esas manchas podrían fácilmente confundirse con sangre.

Lo único que vio al girarse, fue que en donde Izaya estuvo de pie, ahora había un hundimiento en el concreto, y por ende, pedazos de la destruida acera.

* * *

 **Son las dos de la mañana, quiero dormir.**

 **Gracias a todos por los +Follow y +Favorite, también por todos los reviews aunque en el capítulo anterior nadie haya comentado.**

 **¡Que tengan un bonito día/tarde/noche! *Zombie Mode On***

 **Disculpen si hay algún error (u horror) ortográfico en este capítulo ^^'.**

 **Y con esto, me largo a tirarme en la cama.**

 **Bai.**

 **-Akira No Mirai.**


End file.
